


to be with you

by LadyNatsume



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, kakasakumonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNatsume/pseuds/LadyNatsume
Summary: This will be a collection of whatever KakaSaku fics or drabbles I come up with. Only if I can flesh out a real full story would I post it separately. I'd also be posting my KakaSaku Month 2018 entries here, if ever I do get to finish anything.(I'll come up with a cooler title, I hope.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally gave in and started writing longer fics instead of those short drabbles for KakaSaku. (I hope my AC readers aren't disappointed, I've been experiencing a severe writer's block and an intense work schedule that I could only come up with these short KS drabbles).

“I hate blondes!” it would have been a truly terrifying statement, what with the strong slam of palms on the countertop and strong clatter of glass that bounced with the impact, had it not been said with the conviction of a 10-year-old-ish petulance of a heavily drunk medic. Complete with her trademark pout, the silver-haired Hokage found the random declaration adorable (he will not think of how it was probably the pink-haired declarer he found adorable, he is already a bit too tipsy for that). “I only get this drunk because of blondes.”

Before Kakashi could point out that neither of her two blonde best friends were in town and that it was **her** idea to drag him with her to the bar, Sakura had already went on to list all the blonde headaches she had. “Ino-pig and Naruto always drags me out to drink and those two drink too much. When it’s them I go out with, **I’m** the one who always ends up with the hangover from hell!”

Kakashi should have known the straight-up shot (then slammed on the bartop) she took thereafter was an indication of the next blonde on the list “Shishou! My blonde mentor was the one who taught me to drink in the first place. Why I listened despite knowing **she** didn’t know how to cure hangover, I really don’t know!”

The Hokage didn’t think a jutsu for that can even be invented anyway. If it could, his predecessor would have already done so and he probably would have already have it in his own thousand arsenal.

“Don’t forget about Temari! When she’s in town it’s always guaranteed that the number of days I get drunk is equivalent to the number of days she spent here,” and then Sakura proceeded to sob. It was tearless, more like a whine, sob. And Kakashi is getting a whiplash with how fast her mood switches when drunk as much as he is getting amusement from all this.

He couldn’t help it. He let out an amused chuckle which immediately got him Sakura’s attention. She turned to glare at him sharply for laughing at her drunken antics (she knows she looks pathetic when drunk, thank you—sorry? very much, oh whatever, she’s too drunk to care about grammar) and then her eyes narrowed.

“What? What is it?” Kakashi felt fear despite being tipsy because he knew he is now the object of her ire.

“Your mother is blonde too,” she said accusingly.

_What?_

Kakashi blinked in confusion. Yes, his mother, kami bless her soul, was blonde and Sakura is not supposed to bring up those who are resting in peace. “What’s my mother got to do with this?”

“It’s because your mother gave birth to such perverted, lazy, idiot, stupid, jerk, neat freak, healthy-eating obsessed, self-centered—“

“Geez, you have so many issues about me, I get that,” he still thinks it a bit ironic that she easily forgave and forgot his failure as a teacher to her (she’d said it to him when he finally got the chance to apologize) yet his eating habits continued to annoy her. What? Fried stuff has so much oil and so unhealthy just thinking about it makes him lose appetite for said food.

“Genius, prodigy, handsome, cool jerk…” she continued, those she was mumbling now. Kakashi would have thanked his good hearing, but he sobered up upon catching her words. “Wears a stupid mask but still the most good-looking man in the village. Clueless, kind, strong, handsome, dense jerk…”

And then she was poking him and glaring at him accusatorily. “Yeah, hate your mom too, if she didn’t give birth to a son like you, I wouldn’t be getting a little drunk here because you don’t fucking notice I like you and you prefer those smutty books and you’re a jerk… handsome stupid jerk.”

His tipsy mind is short-circuiting. Sakura, sweet and pretty and kind Sakura, likes him? Sakura likes porn-reading, jaded, 14 years older, almost forty, him?

He cleared his throat, though he felt his voice still came out a little breathless. “Sakura-chan, I think the right word is inebriated, hammered, smashed, not ‘a little drunk’.”

In response, she smashed his face on the countertop. “Stupid Kakashi-sensei.”

* * *

Before Sakura passed out, she expected to wake up with a hangover from hell. What she did not expect was to be woken up so rudely by a knock on her door at ‘oh my kami is that _9 AM_ glowing on her clock?!’ on her day off in which she could have delayed the hangover by at least 3 hours more.

“No!” she shouted, never mind that it could have been a summon from the Hokage, or that it could have been an ANBU calling all shinobi because the village is under attack, or that it could have been someone from the hospital calling her for an emergency because someone is dying—wait no, that is not something she could disregard!

Grumpily, she got up holding her head like it weighed a ton and made her way to her rude guest who was still annoyingly knocking on her door. “Who is it?”

“A handsome, cool, and strong genius prodigy here to ask you out on a date!” She promptly closed her door.

When she reopened it, there standing in front of her is her infuriating silver-haired former sensei complete with a suspicious eye-creasing smile.

“I believe you’re missing a whole lot of the descriptions there, especially the stupid jerk part,” she said, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed even as her face burned upon remembering that in her drunken stupor, she had pathetically confessed her deeply-buried secret feelings.

“Ah yes, I forgot dense,” he quipped without missing a beat. He scratched his head in a sheepish act. “Well, it’s kind of hard to ever hope someone so pretty who’s 14 years younger than you would ever like you back lest you get your hopes up for nothing.”

Oh my kami was she that wasted to believe her handsome former teacher (and secret crush for a while now) likes her back and is asking her out?

Kakashi took a deep breath then turned to look her in the eyes. “So, I know my mother’s blonde but I, uh, actually like you and if you’d have me, would you go on a date with me?”

Her headache was really that worse! Barely aware of what was happening, her mouth decided to answer without hesitation and permission from her brain. “Yes.”


	2. Rainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KakaSaku Month 2018 Day 1 Rainstorm

“And why are we on top of the Hokage mountain in the middle of a rainstorm again?” she asked, her annoyed expression the exact opposite of the calm man standing beside her, who seemed like he couldn’t care less that he was the tallest anything on the clearing they were in, the stormy rain drenching their very soul.

“You insisted on joining me,” he answered simply, eyes still locked ahead of them. Their backs to the village below them, the only sight for them here really is the storm hitting everything and nothing.

”You wanted my company,” he didn’t really say anything like that earlier when they had still been in his office but the completely random but smooth “I’d like to go somewhere” right after he signed the last of the hospital forms she brought  was a clear invitation enough.

”Hn,” he merely grunted.

Not for the first time in her life, Sakura wondered why she’d follow this man anywhere without question. She turned her head to glance at him and saw him continue to look forward. And as if he’d been remembering some memories in his mind, a small but soft smile graced his more than half covered face.

 _Skip._ She turned her head back forward shyly.  _That’s why._

Inside, she desperately wanted to know what he’d been thinking of for him to smile like it was the fondest memory he had. Was he remembering a happy time in the same storm with his old team? Or maybe that rumor that he had split lightning with his very hands to perfect the chidori? Or was it a happy memory a former flame? Could he think of that mission back when her team were still genin and they got caught under a similar rainstorm when he watches the rain like this? She wanted to be privy to his thoughts so bad, she feels like she might choke.

”I feel calm when there’s a rainstorm,” he spoke up, his tone gentle, yet not his usual lazy.

She would have made a witty quip about the calm  _before_ and not  _during_ the storm, but appreciated the silence, the peaceful lull amidst such a torrential surroundings.

”Well, I get crazy in such rainstorm,” she said firmly. She’d never claimed to be a patient person, really.

And then, not even allowing him a single second to react, she pulled Kakashi’s face towards her and pressed her lips upon his, mask and all.

It was only a peck, really, though it felt like a thousand years could have passed by them already. She didn’t even allow him to reciprocate.

 _Skip._ As she pulled away, she watched a tender yet joyful smile grace his face, and kami, she knew she’d follow him anywhere, even through a thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I never claimed to be a good writer, either *sighs* I hope I get more time for the next prompts.


	3. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KakaSaku Month 2018 Day 2 Camping

“Kaka-sensei! What’re you doing?” while the answer may have been obvious (there was, after all, a tent, a sleeping bag inside, several vegetable-flavor cup ramen on top of a small foldable table, his former teacher lounging just outside said tent on a foldable chair), Naruto was pretty sure there was something wrong with this situation. Especially since the current Hokage was in his own yard, and, seemingly, camping in broad daylight.  
Judging by the supplies, he’d most likely be continuing such activity through the night. Worst of all, his pack of ninken were spread around him but none seemed happy at all to be lounging at this point in time.

“Yo!” the man even had the nerve to greet him as if all was well. “We’ve done this plenty of times, Naruto, I would have guessed you already knew what camping is.”

“Of course I know what camping is, old man!” the blonde immediately retorted, indignant. “But that doesn’t really explain why you’re doing this in broad daylight, in your own yard.”

“Well, the weather is nice,” the older man replied simply as if that was all there is to it, which only served to frustrate the impatient blonde.

“Ugh,” the man was so frustrating, Naruto still couldn’t believe Sakura, precious, delicate Sakura-chan, fell for, and married him.

A silence fell upon them as Kakashi went on reading as if Naruto weren’t even there while the latter stared at the former expectantly. “Aren’t you even gonna ask me why I’m here?”

“Why are you here?” said frustrating man then queried.

“Oh, you asked me to come over coz you were going to give me souvenirs from Gaara,” he answered.

“Ah, yeah, that,” Kakashi finally remembered. He was so looking forward to coming home after that recent visit to Suna he just went straight home, giving Sakura all the souvenir scrolls which contained the herbs she wanted and whatever shit Gaara wanted to give to Naruto. The special Suna ink for Sai are probably there still there too.  
Kakashi continued to read.

“Why aren’t you getting those yet?” Naruto impatiently asked upon realizing he was getting caught up with the lazy Hokage’s pace again.

“Well, I would, Naruto, unfortunately, I can’t go inside to get them for you,” Kakashi finally looked up to the blonde kyuubi.

“You mean you were kicked out,” Pakkun snorted. Kakashi just laughed sheepishly.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes at the older man. “What did you do this time?”

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “I may have missed a meeting today with the ambassadors from Iwa.”

“You what?!” Naruto’s eyes could have bugged out. “Why did you even miss that meeting?”

“Ah, you see, Naruto, Bull’s pups were allowed to be picked up today from the Inuzuka’s. Since I wouldn’t be able to pick them up personally, I visited earlier in the day,” Kakashi explained, as if Naruto were a 12 year old again.

“You mean you got late because you were playing with puppies,” Naruto sighed.

“Sakura-chan found me there and dragged me back to the meeting, promising retribution, and here we are,” he opened his hands to gesture at his campsite. All 8 ninken whined.

“Why are they being kicked out with you anyway?” Naruto asked as he just gave up and settled on the grass by his sensei, taking interest in the ramen cups which must be for dinner.

“She told him since he loved playing with dogs so much, he should cuddle with his ninken in his camp,” Shiba answered, disgruntled. “And now she’s playing with the pups in there while we’re here joining him in his punishment.”

“You accepted treats and let me go to the Inuzuka’s,” their master deadpanned. All dogs shut up at that.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to the first chirps that dawn. He carefully displaced each slumbering dog on top of him one by one and went out of the tent silently.

He stretched, appreciating the quiet and fresh air the dawn brought, before picking up the junk containing his dinner the night before and heading over to the house. Sakura’s punishments always only last through the night and he should probably make amends by preparing breakfast.

He dropped his trash on the bin upon entering the kitchen. He sensed Sakura nearby and peered out the kitchen entry to see her asleep on the soft rug in the middle of their living room, several pups tucked around her and cutely snoring in that way only pups could do.

She must have fallen asleep playing with the ninken pups (he knew she was just as excited as he was to pick up the pups and take them home). She was beautiful, sleeping there peacefully as if she were an angel on a cloud. The pups pillowed at her stomach even looked like little cherubs surrounding her. His heart warmed at the sight and watched for a few more moments before going back to the kitchen to prepare that big breakfast the Hokage’s busy wife deserved.

_(Had Kakashi still had the Sharingan, he would have sensed that tiny bright blip of chakra carrying a signature that’s only partly hers and partly his, inside her belly and surrounded by future ninken pups in training.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lost somewhere when I was writing this but I had to get it out before I could write another so yeah, I’m not really satisfied with how this turned out.
> 
> I got late because work kept me from sleeping for 2 straight weeks, but I’ll try to catch up with all the other prompts I got an idea for.


	4. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KakaSaku Month 2018 Day 3 Stargazing

“It’s so perfect,” Sakura sighed dreamily, her face held up by her hand as she leaned over the wide windowsill, staring at the stars that were shining brightly that evening.

“What is?” the Hokage asked from behind his desk, wondering what could make Sakura (who had righteously declared at Sasuke’s pretty face that she was over him, then bashed same pretty face, before finally giving the returned teammate a brotherly hug that conveyed all her relief at finally seeing home, healthy and safe at last) sigh as if she were 12 and dreaming of romantic fantasies again.

He approached her and leaned sideways at the same windowsill beside her, peering a bit at the view before turning his focus back at her.

She turned her head to smile at him, bright as the same stars she was looking at, before regarding the vast skies again. “Genma-san and Shizune-san!”

Ah, that. The very same reason his former student was here to help him with paperwork. (“Shizune-san, don’t worry about the office, I’ll keep Kakashi-sensei in line. Just you go enjoy your date!” she had said as she forcefully pushed the Hokage’s assistant out. Kakashi was not really allowed an opinion.) Shizune and Genma had been dating for a month now, having gotten to know each other due to working closely ever since their peer became Hokage. To think Genma, a laidback and go with the flow kind of guy, would actually dare ask the unapproachable wall (and believer of the thought that she’d end up an old maid) that is Shizune was an utter surprise. It was very likely they’d get married before the year ends too.

Sakura’s giddy giggle broke him out of his reverie. “It just makes me feel so happy. It’s so romantic I think even the stars are happy for them.”

“Hmnn,” he hummed, not quite in agreement but who really knew with Kakashi?

“I mean don’t you think it’s just perfect? The Hokage’s head guard and the Hokage’s head assistant and medic! I don’t know why I never thought about it but they’re really suited for each other. It makes so much sense, the two people who keeps the Hokage in line and safe,” she gushed, with her typical big gestures and animated manner of speaking. It was quite adorable, even more than the romantic story she was telling.

Kakashi knew what she was pointing out. While he’d never pictured the two jonin together before, once he’d known about it, he’d seen why it had happened. Genma was a laidback man but very able ninja, while Shizune was assertive, the very personification of a strong independent woman, and their best medic together with Sakura.

Now that he thought about it, it was probably why Kakashi had chosen the two for their roles. The Hokage’s head guard and head assistant, huh?

“Do you know what I think is even more perfect than that?”

“What?” he waited for her to turn to him before smiling at her, his eyes crinkling above his mask.

“The strongest shinobi and kunoichi in the village together.”

It was fascinating as it was heart stopping. That few seconds that ticked by as pure silence engulfed them and then her eyes and mouth slowly widening as the meaning of his words sunk in.

Sakura caught herself as she tried to regain her composure. She blushed as her eyes shined with hope. “Oh, I didn’t know you had a thing for Shishou?” she teased.

“I said ‘in the village’,” though she knew he fully believed that she had already surpassed her (currently gambling in Tea country somewhere) mentor. He’d only articulated it in words once, after the war, but always showed it with each mission, each task that he gave her.

“Ah, so you think I should be with Naruto-kun? I thought you supported him with Hinata-chan too?” she continued to tease, even as her face flushed and she felt like melting on the spot.

“I am still the one wearing that hat,” he insisted. And then he reached over to grasp her farther waist, pulling her to him and closing the distance between them. “If it’s a show of strength you want, I can do it for you.”

“So can I punt you to the Hokage mountain as a show of strength too?” she asked cheekily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I thought this was supposed to be a romantic night,” he said, the gaps between their heads just a breath away.

“Then just kiss me now, Kakashi,” by heavens, he wanted to. Wanted to kiss that gentle smile that replaced her earlier teasing one.

“Are you sure, Sakura-chan?” he asked shakily, still a bit nervous and apprehensive about pursuing this, the idea of ‘them’ that had danced around his mind all year the same way her presence did around him.

As if to prove his earlier statement, she forcefully pulled his head down to meet hers, their lips finally connecting.

If Sakura had still been looking, she would have insisted that the stars had shone even brighter in delight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be short, sweet and witty, however it kept writing itself and now it’s full on fluff. Anyway this was my favorite prompt so far, and I just love the idea of GenShizu together. I’m not sure where it was shown that Genma is a womanizer, he struck me more as laidback, like he’s probably able to go into ANBU but he’s a bit too lazy for that, he does take his job seriously and I like the idea that he becomes the head Hokage guard (that transport technique and whatnot) and bam! Isn’t that perfect for Shizune who’s basically the Hokage’s right hand with the head guard being the left? This is actually why I ended up shipping KakaSaku, as I liked GenShizu so much the only option left for Kakashi (in my opinion) is Sakura since she’s the only other girl around him. And it made sense too, the Hokage IS the strongest ninja in the village, and while many would argue for Naruto, I believe that strength lies not only in actual power or chakra, it includes everything including the ability to lead and interact which Naruto is probably still lacking at. I believe Kakashi would only pass the hat when Naruto has surpassed him in every way. Oh my gosh this note has gotten too long, I ramble too much!


	5. Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father was the greatest man in the village. Her mother is the greatest woman in the village. Hatake Misaki is pretty sure the love story of her parents is legendary.

Hatake Misaki was sure of a lot of things, with good backing, of course. For one, she is pretty sure that contrary to what Boruto says, ramen is definitely bad for people with blonde heads, baka Boruto being the very evidence (her dad, the Hokage himself, eats ramen sometimes, but he’s definitely not idiotic, therefore, it must only apply to blonde heads).

Speaking of her dad, whom she is sure is the greatest Hokage to date (barring the times when granny Tsunade levels mountains, also the times Misaki forgets her dad is the current Hokage), Misaki has come to another thing she is quite sure of. Her dad is the greatest man in the village. Her mom, current head of the medic corps, is the greatest woman in the village (again, barring the times when granny Tsunade levels mountains, also the times Misaki forgets that she believes her mom to be the greatest woman in the village). Which leads pink-haired Misaki to her conclusion, the love story between the two must be great, so amazing in fact that it must have been one of fairytales and legends. Yes, she is pretty sure about it. And she must hear such great story. From the best storyteller she knows: her dad.

And it is with this determination to know (which never fails to remind Kakashi of his wife) that 6-year old Misaki plops herself on her father’s lap upon his arrival. “Dad, tell me about yours and mom’s great love story.”

Kakashi was rendered speechless. First, due to surprise, and next, due to worry. How do you tell your innocent daughter in a harmless way that her parents were teacherand student before? Even their 8-year old Sakumo, whose ears had also perked up upon his sister’s demand, isn’t fully aware of that fact yet. And what the hell is a ‘great love story?’ He’s not sure his wife will be pleased if she hears him tell something Icha Icha worthy (that, by the way, is his definition of one). “Well, we met, we fell in love, we got married, we had Sakumo-kun and you.”

”No! That’s not it! That couldn’t simply be it!” Misaki waggled her pointer finger at her silver-haired father.

“I’m not exactly sure what you want me to say, sweetheart,” Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly.

”Then how did you court mom?” she probed, her arms folded, again very reminiscent of her mother.

”Ah, I didn’t.”

”How can that be?” the force with which she slammed her fist on the table even caused Sakumo to raise the notes he was working on.

”Well, it was your mom who actually did,” Kakashi wondered if he would regret that.

“She did? How?” and just like that, her eyes were shining with wonder again. How was it possible to create an almost carbon copy of Sakura? Weren’t Hatake genes supposedly always dominant? Then again, looking at his son, who got everything Kakashi is and has to an uncanny ability even Kakashi himself does a double take sometimes. At least with Misaki there’s the fact that she loves eggplants to a fault, can sleep until noon, and Kakashi can feel she has lightning nature too.

“She asked me, I agreed.”

“Just like that?” her buzzing excitement stopped as she blinked slowly at him, as if trying to process an unfathomable notion.

“Well, yeah,” Kakashi blinked too, confused as to why his answer, it seemed, was unfathomable.

“No flowers? Songs? A horse? Anything?” Kakashi shook his head at each. Misaki’s jaw dropped.

And then she did the only thing Kakashi was genuinely scared of. Her grip on the table tightened that if it were done by Sakura, the wood would have splintered. It was usually his cue to either run for his life or start groveling. One day soon, he’ll be watching out for that from 3 women, it seems.

“Just how could that be? You are the 2 greatest people in this village! How can your love story be that boring?” Misaki screeched with righteous indignation before stomping off to her room. Kakashi looked at the other occupant of the room who was already gathering his things.

“Well, it really was rather boring, Dad,” Sakumo shrugged. “You made mom do all the work? That’s too lazy.”

“You’re just as lazy, why don’t you help Shiranui Shizuka-chan pick up her practice senbons instead of blushing when she gets close enough,” he deadpanned, which got the kid running off, cheeks ablaze.

“I’m home! Oh, you’re here earlier than me, where’re the kids?” Sakura called out as she entered the dining area, a small bag of vegetables in her arms. She was going to just give him a peck but he suddenly wrapped his arms around her to gather her in a hug.

“The kids think our love story is boring,” he confided.

“Misaki-chan is at that stage already, isn’t she?” she hid her face in her hands with an embarrassed groan, already having an idea at the naive fantasies her daughter would have regarding fairytale romance. “She at least did not ask if you went to save me on a horse, did she?”

“Uh, she did ask about horses,” at that, Sakura groaned louder.

“Well, if you remove all the build up part, it is rather boring,” she remarked. “Your “should we get married” could probably rank as the most boring proposal ever. You should have at least knelt with the ring instead of looking for it in your mother’s box after I agreed.”

It was Kakashi’s turn to groan embarrassedly. It seems this was all it took for him to fall off the high pedestal his children had put him on.

He’s definitely planning something for their next anniversary, probably propose again and get married again. Which, when the time comes, he’ll probably forget he’d planned something (His children will probably have to remind him to not be lazy ‘just this once.’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, this isn’t how it originally was in my head but I just continued writing when the idea popped, just to make sure I got it down.
> 
> Hey, KS fandom, I missed you, I’m sorry for not being able to fully participate in KS month. I haven’t got any of the prompts I started finished. Maybe I’ll post them sometime in the future or maybe I’ll be reinspired at the next round.


	6. Army

At first, it was cute.

An adorable little child from the newest entrant batch to the academy gave her a single long-stemmed rose, obviously proud of herself for being given and complete, her first mission.

She had to admit, the second time was romantic.

She was guest lecturing at the graduating batch at the academy about medical jutsus and then at the of the day, when they were submitting their reaction papers one by one before leaving the classroom, she noticed the tiny stick-on note on each paper and she realized that they were submitting by a certain order. The last student’s note had a “you did well today, Sakura-sensei” written on it and a box of her favorite dango.

The third time was sweet as it was ridiculous.

“What in the Hokages’ names is the meaning of this?” she asked the three genin proudly presenting her obviously tidied apartment, with a steaming hot dinner prepared on her table to boot. “And how the hell did you even get in?”

Her eyes narrowed at the broken lock of her window. Though she already had a fairly good idea of the mastermind, she tested the seal she had originally placed in there and knew immediately which of her idiotic usual house breakers taught the three genin the unlocking jutsu.

“One last message: report can wait tomorrow,” the boy with the droopy eyes said and turned around. The other boy of the team followed suit.

“And he said, ‘welcome home!’” the energetic orange-haired girl quipped then respectfully bowed before catching up to her teammates.

The fourth time was funny though she did not have the energy to laugh.

“I think this might be worse than chasing Tora the cat,” Naruto, newly-promoted chuunin, sulked, for what had to be the hundredth time since he welcomed her from the gates. He was carrying her pack, which was extremely heavy for anyone that wasn’t Tsunade, Shizune, or Sakura. “And why the hell am I even getting a mission that should be for a genin anyway, dattebayo?”

Sakura might have laughed then whacked him if she weren’t so tired after such a long mission and a long journey. “What?”

She belatedly noticed that Naruto was leading her on a different street instead of towards the Tower. “Oh, report can wait tomorrow, he said,” and then he mumbled. “Why is it that when it’s me I always have to report immediately.”

“Well, thank you, Naruto, for walking me home,” she said when they finally arrived at her house.

Naruto dropped the pack at her entryway. “I’ll see you at team dinner tomorrow, Sakura-chan!” he was already turning away when he suddenly remembered something. “He also ordered me to say, “welcome home!”

Her reaction was delayed the fifth time. Mostly because she was terrified. She was actually terrified of Ino for what had to be the first time ever.

The now-clan head of the proud mind-controlling clan was emitting waves of killer intent that would have made how-dare-you-lay-a-hand-on-my-comrade-angry Kakashi scared. Even her teammates who are already used to being half scared, half eh-that’s-normal of Ino were cowering in fear.

“How dare he make me, a tokubetsu jounin and Yamanaka clan head, send me on a mission to get this,” she waved a scroll harshly at the shocked pink-haired medic’ face. And then she unsealed said scroll to reveal what had to be the most beautiful type of rose Sakura had ever seen. It was obviously kept to pristine condition by the flower expert of Konoha. “This, is called the Queen’s rose, and **not** for nothing, Forehead! It blooms only in the Land of Swamps once a year, sometimes, not even then. You are going to give it the right amount of sunlight and water, and this **will** live for a week, you get me, Forehead?”

Sakura, who did not even realize her rival had called her the dreaded nickname twice, nodded meekly as she accepted the flower.

The sixth time was the last straw.

“ANBU?! You ordered an ANBU team to move my stuff?” she screeched as she barreled into the Hokage’s office.

“Stealth was needed for it to be a surprise,” the Hokage said as he raised his hands in a defensive and placating manner.

“Kakashi! Not that I don’t appreciate the help as I have a lot of stuff to move, but seriously, an ANBU team?!” Kakashi winced as he heard the telltale cracking of wood when the irate medic slammed her palms on his desk.

In a seriously childish petulant tone, “But Sakura-chan, I can’t use **only** academy students or even only genin in courting you. I’m the Hokage!” the strongest man of the village explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I never realized I had this finished yet never posted it, thanks goodness I was bored enough to go through my files today.
> 
> I hope you liked it, I definitely like position-abusing Kakashi haha


	7. Inheritance

"I think I get now why they freaked out when I told them we're having a child," Sakura remarked. "How old did you learn to walk again?"

"6 months, which actually means he's later than me," Kakashi answered matter-of-factly.

"Kakashi, Sakumo-kun's crawling on our ceiling at 8 months old!" Sakura yelled at her husband as she pointed to the toddler whose abundant silver hair was spiking downwards due to his upside down position.

"Mah, I think that's more your fault, Sakura, you're the one he inherited perfect chakra control from," Kakashi yelped at the smack his wife bestowed on him.

"Chakra control that he shouldn't be able to demonstrate until he's taught it, but he's a freaking prodigy just like you," Sakura let out a deep, weary sigh as she went back to her cooking. "You go bring him down. I don't feel like walking on walls nor ceilings right now."

Kakashi reached Sakumo just as the latter got to the spider that was his reason for climbing up the ceiling. Kakashi caught his tiny doppelgänger just as he let go to reach for the spider. "Maybe you should leave spider-san alone, Sakumo-kun."

"Daa! Daa!" the toddler clapped excitedly upon seeing his father. He succeeded in pulling down the infamous mask when Kakashi began the descent back to ground.

"He probably got your earth affinity, Sakura," he approached the dining table as he blew raspberries to the babbling child securely ensconced in his arms.

"Nope, his natural affinity's lightning. Tried unplugging the phone earlier, he actually redirected the current when he was gonna get sparked," she knew Kakashi was hoping their child would take after her more, as Sakumo was born as if he was Kakashi born to life again. "He'll probably master all elemental releases as you did, anyhow."

The look she gave him clearly said, ' **your** fault, you genius idiot.'

"Don't let him be exposed to Gai-sensei too much, if he learns taijutsu early too he just might climb up your face on the Hokage mountain," Sakura shuddered at the image as she served their dinner.

They ate dinner with Sakumo babbling away and redirecting the spoon away when Kakashi tries to feed him eggplant.

"Oh gosh, I had this thought of Sakumo-kun throwing kunai with perfect aim," Sakura suddenly bemoaned. "At this point he looks like he'll be more irritatingly good at everything than you are. He'll be unstoppable when he becomes a ninja."

At that, Sakumo suddenly flicked the spoon Kakashi was holding out to his mouth, the piece of eggplant flying neatly across the table and landing squarely on Sakura's plate. The two parents looked at each other in shock.

Kakashi swallowed after a beat. "I think we just found Naruto's successor as Hokage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I've recently gotten back to regularly having KakaSaku in my day and this popped in my mind at around 12 AM last night so yeah, here it is! and thank you for the love you guys give me, I appreciate it all. I'll try replying and interacting more with you when I have more time and a more stable internet connection :)


End file.
